


Thanks to a Chimera

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2015 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Secret Relationship, Steter Week, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Chimera breaks into the pack house Peter and Stiles hide themselves in the closet. From there, they get a little distracted.<br/>For Day 2 of Steter Week, Cliche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks to a Chimera

Stiles shifted in the cramped quarters of the closet, earning him a small grown from Peter.

“Don’t growl at me,” he snapped, “You want to go out and be eaten by that thing? Go ahead.”

“I just don’t understand why we had to hind in the closet, of all places,” Peter grumbled, shifting a bit himself. “Not that I’m not enjoying having you so close.”

“Don’t be a creep,” Stiles rolled his eyes, trying to focus on what was going on outside the cupboard, “I needed a space I could seal off, and I wasn't sure I could manage a whole room yet.”

“Just when were you planning on mentioning your little magic tricks?” Peter asked curiously.

“When you, Derek, or Deaton finally caught on that I’d been using magic in my spare time.” Stiles shrugged, “It didn't seem particularly important.”

“Until we were almost eaten by a Chimera,” Peter pointed out idly. Stiles frowned slightly as he felt the werewolf shifting again, resting one hand beside Stiles’ head against the door.

“Well, it’s not like I know anything that’s actually useful against a Chimera,” he pointed out, vaguely wondering what the others were going to do if it was still here when they came back, “and this wouldn’t work out in the open, it needs to be somewhere sealed off.”

“Yes, it’s quite...secluded.” Peter commented, pressing himself against Stiles’ back, “What with no one being able to hear or smell us. We’re basically cut off from the world.”

“Until you distract me into messing it up.” Stiles frowned as Peter began to nuzzle at his neck. He could feel the smirk on his lips.

“I’m fairly sure this type of spell is locked into place until someone puts effort into removing it,” he murmured “and we could be here quite some time. We wouldn't want to get bored now, would we?”

“Are you really going to use this as an excuse for a make out session?” Stiles asked, turning in the small space to face Peter with a raised eyebrow, despite the fact that he had bared his throat for the werewolf.

“Are you not?” he replied curiously, before he began sucking on Stiles’ neck. Stiles habitually ran his hand through Peter’s hair.

“The pack could be back any minute,” he mumbled, just to be contrary. It was just a part of the way their relationship worked.

“Mhh, and they’ll have to fight a Chimera before they can get to us, and then still be unable to tell where we are,” Peter chuckled, he took a deep breath, rumbling in satisfaction “You are going to going to be very powerful once you get full control.”

“And you’ve always been attracted to power,” Stiles chuckled before their lips finally met. He didn't think he’d ever get tired of kissing Peter. They’d only been able to keep up their not quite relationship for a few weeks before Stiles had decided he wanted something real.

To his surprise, Peter had been perfectly happy to tell the Sheriff they were dating and after the obligatory threats, the pair actually got along pretty well. Peter and Stiles were happy.

They just hadn’t gotten around to telling the pack yet.

Peter didn’t really care if everyone knew, and Stiles didn’t either, he just really didn’t want to have to deal with the Pack questioning his ability to make decisions. He knew that if he told them they’d all assume Peter had tricked him into it, or that Peter was forcing him. Stiles was happy the way things were, he didn’t need the pack hating on his relationship

Plus both Peter and Stiles enjoyed seeing how much they could get away with right under the pack’s nose.

Despite their cramped quarters the pair were both half-undressed when Peter paused, cocking his head and looking towards the door. Stiles strained his ears trying to hear what Peter heard, but failed as usual.

“They’re back.” Peter informed him, nuzzling back into his neck, “The Chimera left a little while ago.”

“You didn’t think to mention that?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We were rather involved,” Peter smirked, Stiles just rolled his eyes. Peter rumbled thoughtfully, “Do you want to go out now?”

“I’m rather involved.” Stiles snorted with a pointed glance down to where their tented pants were rubbing together.

“Mmm,” Peter agreed with a happy rumbled and a pointed grind forward “They can’t sense us, but can they open the door?”

Stiles reached behind him, finding where the handle and lock were set in the door. He took a deep breath, focusing his intent on locking the door and keeping others from interrupting them.

“Now they can’t.” he grinned. Peter was watching him with something that was almost awe, and his nostrils flared.

“I’m going to enjoy this new found talent of yours,” he all but purred “So powerful, and all mine.”

“I like it when you get all possessive,” Stiles chuckled “Now, do you want to give me a hand?”

“I’d be more than happy to,” Peter grinned with a small flash of fangs.

Soon Stiles was being held up against the door with Peter rumbling in his ear and vague sounds from the pack filtering in through the door. His phone dinged a message just before he climaxed around Peter. He clung to the werewolf, who thrust in a few more times before following after him.

They breathed heavily for a moment, before Peter carefully let Stiles down so he could work out where his phone had gone. Stiles dug around in their discarded clothes for a moment before managing to find his phone.

From Scottyboy: _U ok dude? Whered u go?_

“It was just Scott,” he assured Peter. He glanced up to find Peter looking down at him with dark eyes. Stiles couldn’t help but smirk as he realised his search for his phone had left him kneeling in front of Peter. “I’m just gonna text him and let him know I’m fine, and Dad that I might be a while.”  
To Scottyboy: _I’m fine. Peter was driving me mad so I went home. Stay and try to work out how to kill a Chimera, it’s seriously freaking me out dude._

From Scottyboy: _Ok just checking. Glad ur ok._

To Dad: _I’m going to spend to evening with Peter. Scott may call. I’m fine, we just got distracted._

From Dad: _All right, try to stay out of trouble._

Nodding to himself Stiles tossed his phone to the side and looked up at Peter again, please to find him completely hard again. Hurray for the werewolf recovery period.

“Did you want something?” he asked innocently.

“You know exactly what I want,” Peter rumbled deeply, “Are you going to do anything about it?”

“Well, since I have nowhere to go.”

* * *

Between Peter strength, Stiles’ flexibility and the libido of werewolves and teenagers, the pair managed to get up to far more than most would in such a confined space. They started getting dressed when Peter noted that the others appeared to be going out again. That was a bit of a chore, and they got slightly distracted when Stiles used his magic to clean them up and Peter drew him into another heated make out session.

“Are they gone now?” Stiles asked after a moment.

“Lydia’s still here,” Peter replied, Stiles’ eyebrow pulled together.

“She stayed here alone?”

“Yes, claimed she wanted to go over some of the books again.”

“She knows,” Stiles sighed, unlocking the door and opening it so they could step out. Peter closed it behind him, and then gave it a curious look. Stiles hadn’t removed the wards from it. He knew it would stink of them and sex.

“I knew you were around here somewhere,” Lydia commented as she stood and moved to stand in front of Stiles arms crossed. “Care to explain?”

“The Chimera came and we had to hide,” Stiles shrugged, rubbing at his neck self-consciously. Peter loved marking him. “We got distracted.”

“Of course you did,” Lydia rolled her eyes, “I want you to know I believe that you have to deal with the consequences of your own decisions, so I won’t be telling the others for you.”

“Thanks, Lyds,” Stiles said giving her a grin. Lydia simply flipped her hair and turned a glare on Peter.

“If you every hurt him I’ll make absolutely sure you won’t be able to come back after this time.” She warned turning to strut out of the room.

“She certainly is charming.” Peter chuckled, wrapping his arms around Stiles, “So fierce. You have good taste.”

“I’ve always thought so,” Stiles chuckled, “Now, take me home or lose me forever!”

“Certainly.”


End file.
